A Blue Twilight
by PurpleSpring
Summary: 'Heart pounding, arms bleeding, eyes crying, I saw nothing. Suddenly a blinding light cut through to me, and suddenly my vision was filled with a blue light. I looked up, and saw an astonishing blue twilight.' Twilight/Blue Bloods crossover!
1. Prolouge

Hey guys

**Hey guys!! This is my second fanfiction ever, and I'm really excited. I'm also very far in this story too, so …wooo! Please R&R! Thank you guys for reading!**

_You know it all would've been different. If I had just stayed in Phoenix, and continued to help my mother. But no, I had to go to New York, and get mixed up in two feuding kinds of vampires. And now as I was close to death I was realizing this. I shivered in the cold night air. This wasn't good…_


	2. The News

**Heres my new story, the first real chapter!**

**I'm pretty far a long but this story may fall along the waist side to finish the other one. I'll report later!!**

**Please R&R!**

Jack's POV

I walked into Duchesne, trying as hard as I could to cringe at the school. I hated this place. Everyone knew everyone's business, and there were no secrets. And the one person who helped the rumors spread the fastest was Mimi, my sister, who was walking up the steps with me, tapping things out onto her BlackBerry Pearl. She had been tethered to that thing since she had received it a month ago for our 'birthday'. I sighed. I had no idea what I had seen in her our other cycles. Maybe it was just because we were supposed to be together. The Angel of Death and the Angel of Destruction. I sighed and went over to some of my friends.

"Jack!" Mimi gasped and yelled at the same time. She looked up from her BlackBerry, raced over to my friends, and pulled me away from them. I looked at her, feeling exasperated with her OCD about me. But when I looked at her-all 5 feet 10 inches of her beautiful blonde and skinny body-I sighed. I knew it so well. I knew everything about her. And it was unfortunate that she was my sister in this cycle. I tilted my head to the side.

"What's up Mimi?" I asked, looking at my arm, thinking about all the brilliant blue veins on them. She pulled my arm down, obviously demanding full attention.

"There's two new students coming today!" She said excitedly, as if another Blue Blood was moving here. She was obviously disappointed about my apathetic response. She sighed and continued, "But that's not all. I have on good authority one of them is a Blood." I looked at her, this time my eyes almost popping out their sockets. The Blood's were the most piggish group of vampires in the world. When they fed they devoured the whole person. It was absolutely disgusting. I shook my head.

"But we-Schuyler-just defeated the Silver Blood!" I exclaimed, annoyed that another one of the Blue Blood's immortal enemies was going to be moving here. Mimi nodded and sighed.

"Looks like we'll have to make him unwelcome," Mimi said sinisterly. She narrowed her eyes, obviously thinking of a plan that would make the Blood wish he was never bitten.

Bliss bounced up-without Schuyler in sight-and went up to Mimi. Bliss for some reason seemed a little more at ease with Mimi now. Maybe it was the fact that Bliss was now a junior here, and had gotten used to the pace of things at Duchesne. Or maybe she was used to Mimi's evil. Either way.

"Mimi what's up? You look like you have a plan up your sleeve," She said, trying to get information from her. But Mimi remained in a trance. I rolled my eyes and turned to Bliss.

"There's a Blood moving here today," I explained, and Bliss instantly froze. She looked just as shocked as I had been. She took another breath and began to play with her curls, a sign of her nervousness.

"That can't be. That just can't be. We just rid ourselves of the-" But before she could restate what I had pointed out a little while ago, class was called in session by the bell. Mimi awoke from her trance and Bliss muttered something, and everyone went to class. This was going to be terrible.


	3. As She Comes

**Heyyyy! Technically 2nd chapter, not counting the prolouge.**

**Yes its short i'm sorry. I write really short chapters...but since this is only my 2nd fanfiction i think i have a right. Well, hope you like it!**

**I own nothing!!**

* * *

Bella's POV

"BELLA!" Mom yelled, waking me from my sleep. I sat up in bed, smoothing my hair down. It probably looked like a huge mass of brown sticks sitting atop my head. I scrunched my eyes together, thinking about what day it was. _Not Tuesday, not Wednesday, not… _"Oh crap!" I yelled, realizing this was the day I was supposed to leave to New York. For a while I was set on going to Forks, but when my mom got pregnant relatively close to the time she married Phil, so I had decided to stay. I had to help prepare and things, but finally since the baby was finally born, I could get out of mom and Phil's way. I changed into my airplane clothes, and raced down the stairs. The sun of the Arizona morning shone through the large bay windows.

"I'm here mom, I'm here! What's for breakfast?" I asked, and then noticed that Phil had made waffles for us. Mom and him smiled at me from the table, and I walked over to it.

"Morning Bells. Be really quiet, okay? I just got Livie to sleep," Renee said, kissing me on the cheek. I waved to Phil and sat down at the table. Olivia was my little half sister who had delayed my departure from Arizona. But I didn't really care.

"So do you have everything packed and ready for the flight?" Phil asked, continuing to eat his waffle. I smiled and nodded, still a little uncomfortable with Phil. I didn't like anyone else to be my dad other than Charlie. It just seemed wrong. I finished my waffle and raced up stairs, packing a few more random things. I was almost going in New York!

--

I stepped off the plane, thoroughly tired and dazed. I hated long plane rides, so one almost across the whole country was too much. I sighed, and looked for my aunt Erica. Erica was sort of shunned from the regular family because she left home on her eighteenth birthday without any warning to go run off with a guy to New York City. Of course she was now a reformed art teacher at a fancy school and a thirty-year old, but she happened to be with the same guy she ran off with. She made up with Charlie a few years ago, and now lives on the Upper West Side.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, running over to me and helping me with my bags. She smiled and hugged me, and almost completely ridding me of air.

We walked out to Erica's car-it was a small Prius-and I got in quickly and slammed the doors. I looked out the window admiring all that New York City had to offer while Erica chatted on about her life. She talked about the school she worked at-Duchesne-and how great Jeff-the guy she was dating-was and all about their apartment. I nodded every once and a while, and was relieved when we reached her building.

"Home sweet home," Erica said cheerily, brushing her cropped blonde hair out of her blue eyes, and walked over to the other side of the room where she deposited my bags. I had just recently noticed that she didn't really look like a thirty year old. Her hair was about chin length, her blue cashmere sweater was rolled up halfway, and she had tall black knee length boots that made her appear taller. I knew she was only about five four, but this was a surprise. I had always imagined her looking dumpier.

"Can I see my room?" I asked her quietly, and she nodded. She talked even more about Jeff wasn't going to home for a few days and that he was in the arts business also. She opened the door to my room, which went perfectly with the theme of the apartment. The whole apartment looked like a completely brick, hip place for a twenty something. This shouldn't be a twenty year olds house.

"Here you go," Erica said sweetly, and promised to bring my bags in later. I nodded and went in. But when I was going in, I noticed a large intricate pattern of brilliant blue veins popping out of her arm. I sat down on the bed, ignoring the weird veins, and sat down on the bed. _Home sweet home indeed_.


	4. The New Vampire

**Hey guys! So if you read my other fanfiction, you know I'm going to be gone till Sunday! And also that I have to re-write some stuff and edit it. So I'll spend today doing that, but since I'm going to be gone, it won't be updated really soon!**

* * *

Edward's POV

I sighed, and was affronted by the dismal New York City day. I had never wanted to leave Forks. I had never wanted to come to a place with sun. But I had to. I had broken the rules of the Wolf Pack, so I had to be sent away. The werewolves had ruined everything-provoked me. So now I was sent to a city of hustle and bustle, which annoyed me deeply.

But when I got outside, I noticed a disgusting smell in the air. It was worse than werewolf smell-it was like a dying animal. A dead animal, left on the ground for a million years. I took out my phone and dialed Carlisle.

"What didn't you tell me Carlisle?" I asked, my voice deep and accusing. I heard Carlisle first reel back at the sound of the harshness in my voice, then an intake of breath.

"I never guessed you would figure out so quickly," He commented, his voice smooth yet weary.

"How could I not notice? It smells like animals that have been dead for millennia!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. Someone missing a nose could smell that horrible stench.

"Well, that's exactly what's going on, isn't it?" Carlisle asked, his voice suddenly obtaining an amused tone.

"…What?" I asked, trying to think about what he was hinting at. I searched my memories for any conversation about other vampires… "CARLISLE!" I exclaimed, realizing what he was talking about. "You mean those disgusting so-called vampires that defied everything the Creator stood for?" I continued, still disgusted.

Carlisle laughed at my surprise and disgust. "Now let's not forget we also defied the Creator. We gained immortal life also," He said still amused.

"How could you be so calm about all of this? We are talking about some of our greatest enemies!" I said, still annoyed that I would be dealing with a city of disgusting and dirty vampires. They had defied everything the Creator had said for them to follow. That was what Carlisle said twenty years ago when he explained them to me. Now they were being punished.

"I have adopted a Zen attitude. All of us are currently on the same plane. We have fought for years and years only because we are both mad with our lives and what we did. But really, we are the same. We just have different tastes in humans and different tastes in smells. But become pig-headed about it," Carlisle said, wisely as ever. I nodded and muttered a small, "Thanks," and clicked off my phone. Then, the most beautiful smell over-powered my sense. I turned on my heel to see a beautiful girl heading the other way on the side walk. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown, her face pale but not too pale, and she had the most beautiful red lips. It was all I could do not to go up to her and kiss her. I longed to go to her, but she was out of sight in a minute. I needed to find her. Anything about her.

My cellphone buzzed in my pocket again, and I noticed Carlisle had left another message. It was probably still lecturing me not to kill a Blue Blood. But now I had something to keep my mind off the terrible and overpowering scent. Her. The girl of my dreams.


	5. A Pause in the Story

Ello

**Ello. Just incase you don't read my other fanfiction, here is my schpiel:**

**I'm really tired, I don't feel like editing and expanding, so you may have to wait a while for the next chapter. Camping tired me out. So...if you want to suggest anything feel free to review/message. Night.**


	6. The Marked

**Okay so you've probably noticed that I write very short chapters. I apologize for that. But it's just my style. I'm doing better...kind of, but I'm not getting to write as much as I'd wish. Yah I'm gonna go collapse on my bed now and watch RENT all night!!**

* * *

Mimi's POV

I ran a hand through my perfect blonde hair, trying to figure out that mess of a problem on the board. It was something about quadratic equations, which we had learned in 8th grade. I scrunched my eyes together, giving it a last try, and then gave up. I pulled out my BlackBerry and started typing a message to Aggie. _You coming to the party tomorrow night_? She typed it then put it away. Mimi was planning another blow out because all of them had survived the first week of senior year without dying. Mimi was sure glad that the Council had found a way to bring back consumed vampires.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket when a knock on the door interrupted me. We all perked up to see the person standing at the door. I leaned in, trying to decide. It didn't smell like the Blood, but you never knew. The doors were extremely solid. I should know, since I've run a million Red Bloods into them. Mr. Acrtus- our boring teacher who needed to stop wearing designer suits and fake tanning oil-went over to the door and opened it.

"_Oh my god!" _I wanted to scream, covering my nose instantly. A terrible smell came over the room, making me want to fall over. It smelled like a disgusting combination of flowers and cream. My eye twitched, now currently thirsting for one of my Human Familiars. I needed the regular scent of a person, not someone who smelled like sweet, sickening flowers. I leaned over to Jack and whispered, "So do you think she is marked or what? Because _that_ smells worse than a Blood." I gagged as I caught another whiff of the scent. All the other Blue Bloods in the room-which was about eighty percent of the class-were covering their noses as casually as possible.

Jack scrunched his nostrils together and leaned over to me too and replied in a raspy I-don't-want-to-take-a-breath tone, "The girl's been marked. She's bound to fall in love with a blood." I nodded and watched as the teacher took the note from her hand. He looked just as repulsed as the fifty percent of the class that were Blue Bloods. The girl looked around confused at the response of her new peers.

"This," The teacher attempted, trying to get in a full breath, "Is Bella Swan. Her aunt, Ms. Swan, is the art teacher here." Everyone in the room recoiled as she stepped down the aisle to take a seat. She chose one pretty near the front of the room-which I was very relieved about-and opened her binder. The poor thing-Bella her name was-had no idea why she was discriminated against. Bella was marked. No end to my amusement. I already hated this girl because she was affiliated with a Blood. I leaned over to Jack and whispered, "I have an idea. Want to invite her to our party?" Jack looked over at me with narrowed eyes.

"Please don't completely destroy her!" Jack pleaded, just like he would. Sometimes he got annoyed with the power of my evil. I pouted and continued.

"I won't destroy her. I just want to see what would happen." My lips curled into an evil smile again. "It wouldn't exactly be my fault if she ran out crying. It isn't my fault that everyone has a problem with someone who's marked."

"I never said that it was your fault. I'm just pointing out that everyone does have problems with Bloods. And I'm just pointing out that you're trying to cause her to be shunned," Jack said still mad with me.

"She would be shunned regardless. I just believe it should be done quickly. Painlessly though, that's impossible." And with that the bell rang. I always got the higher ground.


	7. An Invitation

**Woot! Another extremely short chapter. Ha...but the party chapter. Boy is that gonna be long. Also: there's actually gonna be two parties in this story. You will find out. D**

* * *

Bella's POV

I sighed and sat down at a table, completely heart broken. Everyone today had had an unknown aversion to me. I seemed to be enemy number one, even though I had offended no one. I hadn't even talked to anyone. I placed my sandwich on the table in the Library I was eating at, and decided to go look around the library. It was ancient and dusty, just like the whole school. I had a feeling everything dated back to the fifth century. I looked along the shelves, trying to find if there was a book I could immerse myself in. But it was all things I had read in class, and nothing looked interesting.

I continued to move through the shelves, and found a little book with the title, Lore and Fairytales. I picked it up and leafed through it. I flipped to a page and read it.

_The ancient species of vampires, called Blue Bloods, have been around since 5,000 B.C. They were rumored to settle around New York since the 1600's, and it is believed they founded the school of Duchesne. They have a very sensitive sense of smell, and are the mortal enemies of the Bloods, another species of vampires. The Bloods were created much differently than the Blue Bloods, but have always fought. The two also have repugnant smells to each other, and conflicting taste in Humans. They-_

"That's a very old book, full of silly rhymes and stories," A voice interrupted my reading. I looked up shocked at first to see a very different blonde girl standing right next to me.

"Yah," I said in a light tone, still a little afraid. "I didn't hear you come up to me," I commented. This girl scared me.

"Oh, excuse me. I always do scare people, I like to creep around silently," She said, niceness dripping from her tone. Was she sucking up to me?

"Oh, it's fine. So…what do you want?" I asked, still shy. With this she pulled out a cream colored envelope, prettier than any envelope I had ever seen.

"My brother and I are holding a big ball for everyone who survived the first week of school. We'd like you to come," She said, holding out the envelope to me. A ball? I thought, taking the envelope. I really was in a fantasy land. Too bad I was Cinderella. I just needed a Prince. The girl began to walk away when I realized I didn't know her name.

"Hey, what's your name?" I called out, looking around for her.

But she was already gone.

So I had my fairy godmother, and an invitation to the ball, so where in the hell was my prince?

And my gown?


	8. A Ball!

**Okay so I felt like uploading a ton of pre-written chapters. I think I'm gonna upload all the pre-written ones then write some more. Kay? So enjoy this burst of chaps. while I try to re-gain my muse!**

* * *

Bliss's POV

I put my tray down next to Schuyler, sighing. I was so tired of all of Mimi's annoying parties. And this one had to be a ball!

"Why does Mimi have to have another Ball?" I asked Schuyler, who was taking a small sip of her Sprite. She didn't really like to eat much.

"She says it's for the first week of school, but the Council is behind it. It's a ball for the new Freshman who are Blue Bloods to get used to the way things flow," Schuyler said, taking another small swig of her pop. I rolled my eyes.

"And by inviting them to a huge ball slash party is going to help them get used to the flow?" I asked, still kind of annoyed by that weird fact.

"Well, that is the way it works around here. By the way, can I borrow as dress for the party? I think Mimi would notice if I stole one from her, and she would laugh if I asked to go shopping with her," Schuyler said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and took her arm.

"No, you may not borrow one! You're coming shopping with me! I'll be you the prettiest thing in the room even," I said, laughing. Over the summer we had promised to be best friends. Schuyler had been so sad about the absence of Oliver that I had decided to step in and cheer her up. So ever since then we have been best friends. So now I had to buy her a dress. It was a given.

"Bliss, please. It's not like you're my mother," She commented, twirling the straw around in her drink. I shrugged.

"Well your mother is in a self-induced coma, your father is a dead Red Blood, and your grandmother's cycle ended in an untimely place. It is my _duty_ to give you a dress," I continued, making Schuyler look a little angry with me. But I shrugged this off. Mimi's father would probably force Schuyler to go shopping with Mimi, which would make Schuyler's head exploded, which would ruin all the pretty dresses and make Mimi even eviler. I was doing them a favor.

"Fine. But since you're making me go shopping, you have to tell me what's up with Dylan," Schuyler said, her smile twisting into an evil grin. I narrowed my eyes.

"You really are related to Mimi," I said, and she did a fake bow. "Fine. We're taking a break." Schuyler gave me a weird look.

"You mean the guy who was head over heels for-and vice versa-has decided to take a break with you?" She asked, still slightly shocked. I sighed and shrugged.

"I want Dylan as much as he wants me. But he had to leave also. It seems that the boys around here are dropping like flies," I commented. Schuyler turned her head to the side.

"You never told me Dylan left!" She said, still shocked.

"It was only a few weeks ago. And he kind of disappeared just like Oliver," I continued and shrugged. Then I gasped. "Ohmygod! Mimi might make the ball into a masquerade!" I exclaimed, and scrunched my eyes together. Schuyler banged her head against the table.

"What did you see?" Schuyler asked, referring to my siight. Lately I'd adapted an old Blue Blood skill by honing my abilities. It had taken a total of three weeks of just meditating and focusing. I was even surprised about it.

I shook my head. "I saw us wearing masks…but no ball gowns," I sighed, and Schuyler lifted her head.

"That must mean it won't happen for a while!" She said, and then happily slurped down the rest of her drink. But I though about it; I had never seen more than a week into the future and obviously there wouldn't be another party for at least two months. But why weren't we formal at all? It looked like we were just wearing masks and jeans.

"I don't know Schuyler…I don't know."


	9. Oliver

*Oliver's POV*

"Melanie, no. Get her to sleep. I don't care if you need help! You're in New Jersey! I'm in New York. Okay? Good. Bye."

I finally clicked off my phone and ran up the stairs of the Met. Schuyler and I had agreed to meet at the Met when I finally got back from my trip. I went in, and went into the place where Schuyler and I always went in the Met. When I got there-by the Egyptian place-I noticed another girl our age there. She was…different. I don't think I'd ever seen her. She must be from out of town.

I waited and looked at the things I'd seen a million times when I noticed that another girl came to join the girl. I looked at the cropped blonde hair, the stone blue glass eyes, and the petite physic. It was Erica Remorve, no doubt, but who was the girl she was talking to? The other girl was kind of pretty-dark hair pale skin-but who was she?

"Erica?" I asked, walking over to her. The other girl looked up and she turned to me. It took her a while to realize who it was.

"Oh Oliver! You're the one who works at the-," Erica paused, looked over at the other girl, and then continued to say, "-The Blood Bank. The organization our family helps run," She said to the other girl. The girl nodded and looked down at her map of the Met. Then Erica gasped. "Oh Oliver forgive me! This is my niece Bella. Bella this is Oliver. Bella's just moved here. She's in your school," She said in a fast succession. The whole time Bella kept her eyes on her aunt, and looked a little overwhelmed by her aunt's fast talking. When Erica finished, I held out my hand to Bella. She took it and finally looked up.

My eyes went directly to hers. They weren't anything amazing, but what was behind them made me think. Her eyes were different from everyone's around me. They had a special purity to them that you didn't see in Blue Bloods. Pretty yet reserved. And for some reason, her eyes didn't leave mine either.

We finally awoke from the stares when someone made a coughing noise. We dropped our hands and was about to see who made the noise when Bella asked, "I didn't see you in school today," She said. It wasn't a question. Odd, since she didn't really seem like the type to have that much force in her voice. But it was a kind of…nice force.

"I've been back in New York for an hour. I-," I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. Uh-oh.

"Oliver! Who's your friend?" Schuyler asked, slightly perturbed. But as I looked at her black clad body, I felt the attraction to her I always had felt after she had first sucked from me. I shook my head to wake myself and turned to Bella.

"This is Bella. She just moved here," I said, trying to fight the pull toward Schuyler. It was so weird in public.

"Oh yah, I've seen her around in school. I'm Schuyler," Schuyler said, running a hand through her jet black hair. She said it slightly passive-aggressively, but I don't see why she felt threatened. We had a bond that couldn't be broken now.

"Hi Schuyler. I'm Erica's niece. How do you guys know her…?" Bella said, in a truly innocent voice. I had a weird twinge when she asked in that sweet voice. Schuyler took the question.

"All the old Upper East Side families help fund the Blood Bank. You're family _was_ one of them. But unfortunately Erica's the only one left here-," Schuyler continued, but I jumped in.

"How bout we talk Schuyler? We haven't seen each other in months," I commented to get her off of Bella. What was Schuyler's problem? Schuyler shrugged and we waved goodbye. We walked to the other side of the room. Schuyler crossed her arms and sighed. Her face wasn't mad, but actually kind of sad. I looked at her. "Schulyer, what's up?" I asked, looking over to you. She shrugged again, and then sighed.

"Oliver, don't trust her. She's marked for a Blood. And even though you aren't a Blue Blood, you're a human consulate. And Mimi has declared war on her." My eyes scrunched together.

"Why would a marked person even come close to Blue Blood territory? It isn't in their instincts-"

"A Blood arrived this afternoon. There's going to be a battle, no doubt," Schuyler said morbidly, and then walked away. Why did she all of a sudden have a problem with him? I sighed and sat down on a bench. Things were getting weird.

bunnies


	10. The Bracelet

Schuyler's POV

Oliver.

Fuck him.

I stormed away from him, my body tense and my heart pounding. Why…why did he have to like her? I could tell. I could feel it. If there was one thing that was special about me was that I could tell Oliver's mood just by looking at him. No, I didn't even have to look at him. I just knew. I just knew that they were meant for each other. And yet, somehow, they weren't. She was marked; marked for a blood. I tried not to gag. The bloods were the most vial creatures in the land. They were completely unrefined vampires; they never learned to control their need to feast, and they completely consumed a human when drawing blood. Ew.

Also, how had Oliver just disappeared? He was my human familiar! He couldn't just leave…yet he had. And now he was back, acting as if nothing ever happened. There was something about that girl…_Bella_…I knew there was something—

_Wait. _I looked up, finding that I was in Central Park. Erica was a Blue Blood, yes, but…the reason that Charlie no longer lived in New York…I almost choked on the air that I took in.

Bella was a half blood. No….no….NO. There wasn't supposed to be anymore live births in the case…Charlie broke his bond…I shuddered.

There was a whole story about Charlie. A very long time ago he broke his bond, and had gone into hiding. No one had seen or heard from him in a very long time, so many assumed he had died, which was what happened to anyone who broke their bond. But no, he was still alive if that vial offspring was still alive.

"Don't forget you're just as vial," A voice whispered in my ear. I turned to see a tall boy with sculpted features and golden brown hair behind me. I chuckled a little and stared into his topaz eyes. Some may have called them fearful with the look he held in his eyes, but I only found the death stare to be comical. Blood vs. Blue Blood? Please. I may be young, but Blue Bloods are blessed with the angelic strength.

"You were never an angel," The Blood declared with a tense voice. I laughed again. Who did he think he was?

"Why thank you, my little stalker, for pointing that out," I teased. I started to hear a hint of Mimi in my voice, which normally would have made me shudder or writhe inside, but one had to admire her talent at making people feel below her.

"All the bloods know of your tale, you're miracle birth," He said, his body almost coursing with anger.

"It's nice to know the Bloods at least look up to us. Seeing as you're vulgar practices are so favorable," I retorted. I was truly channeling Mimi today. But the Bloods just disgusted me in every way. While the Blue Bloods sat in the highest order of vampires they simply destroyed humans with an utter disregard for their being. Vulgar beyond belief. "Why are you here anyway?" I spat. I had no taste for them. Blue Bloods have enough to worry about anyway. In fact, while they're fighting their little wars with the werewolves, we were trying to save the world from eternal damnation. How are the two in comparison?

"Damnation you caused!" He hissed, and I narrowed my eyes. "And I can be here if I want to be."

"You're not afraid of the fact that you are as bright as a star in broad daylight? Even you're beauty is vulgar; you bring attention to yourself even when you walk. The Blue Bloods choose to assimilate into society, make it our home. We're saving the world from hidden doors while you gallivant around and make yourselves known. Do you even have any idea what we're dealing with? And why we do not need you here?!" I almost shouted, but couldn't because there were people around. I looked up at the grey sky, which threatened rain. I smiled. I loved rain.

"Enough!" He yelled, just as thunder clapped in the distance. By now, most people had left and the only habitation was a rabbit and a piece of paper, floating wildly around. The boy raced up and tried to grab me, but I quickly outmaneuvered him, and grabbed his throat. I was attempting to destroy him, but I had no idea how to do so. He tried to grab me but I let go of his neck and began to run. I couldn't risk getting in trouble. Not now. Anyway, the masquerade was tonight. Bliss had bought me this really awesome dark blue dress that had been torn in just the right places, and it looks amazing on me.

I ran back home quickly, and slipped into my room. I hated this penthouse. But thank god it was eerily empty tonight, because both Jack and Mimi were out preparing for the ball. If Jack would've been here…I don't know what I would've done. I looked at the clock. Bliss was going to have me picked up in one of her mothers tacky over the top BMW's or whatever they were at eight thirty, and we were going to arrive all tacky together. I sighed. Without Bliss this past summer, I would have gone insane. I got everything together and fixed my hair up a little. It was extremely glossy tonight for some reason, and my skin seemed to glow. Did fighting with someone always do that to you? I looked over at my night table and saw a beautiful tiny sapphire bracelet, and the dark sapphires perfectly matched my dark blue dress. I slipped it on my wrist, admiring the beauty of the diamond and dark sapphire jewels linked together by intricate silver metal weaving.

I heard long horn outside of my house. Eight thirty already? I shook my head from reverie about the bracelet. I knew this was from Jack. It had to be. But…we were done. Why was he giving me bracelets? Especially a bracelet as nice as this? I slipped on my simple black pumps, grabbed my black feathered mask adorned with dark sapphires matching the ones on my bracelet. I somehow manage to remember my coat and my old, fading black satin clutch in my haste, but what I didn't notice was a little piece of paper fell out of that bracelet.

And that Mimi should never have seen that piece of paper.


	11. A Perfect Pane of Glass

**Mimi****'s ADD tonight! I was in few different moods, so bear with me. XD Anywho, short chapter, but the next ones are gonna be intense! Watch out. Love yous. ~PurpleSpring**

**

* * *

  
**

i's POV

I ran my hand over my pale blonde hair, smiling at myself in the mirror. I looked absolutely stunning, as I always had, of course, but now it was almost more pronounced. My hair was placed half up in a messy bun, while the rest of my curly blonde hair fanned out around my shoulders. Everything was perfectly in place, everything was set. I was standing in front of my mirror at home, looking at myself. I was ready at five, which was an unimaginable feet for me, but I had to help set everything up. The ball would be taking place at the Met. The Committee thought that that was fitting, seeing as it would help to jumpstart the memories of the young Blue Bloods. A lot of their history was recorded there. I quickly lifted up the sleek silver skirt of my dress, and slipped on my Givenchy sort of wrap shoes. Strings of silver wrapped around my ankle and toes in the shoes. I smiled at them, thinking about my recent shopping trip. She loved these shoes. They even matched the updated Grecian style of my dress. My dress was gathered at my chest and supported by a single silver bead-embroidered strap. I smiled, and quickly placed my white and crystal beaded mask.

"Jack!" I called, searching for my jewelry. I clasped a pearl and diamond choker on my neck, and then searched through my drawer for my sapphire and diamond bracelet. It hardly matched the outfit, but I always wore it. It was "passed down" in my family, or more stored near my blood. I'd had it every life cycle. But suddenly it was gone. I grunted. It couldn't be missing. It couldn't be. This ball needed to go correctly. I sighed and threw on a matching pearl and diamond bracelet and yelled, "Jack, be out of your room in five seconds!" I heard a grunt, which I guessed was my answer that he would be. Soon I heard his door creak open and his muted footsteps against the carpet. I turned to the window. The sun was setting now, which was unusual, seeing as it was only five thirty, and it was a mid-September day. With only bits of light shining through my drawn curtains, which were a very light shade of blue, it looked like a blue twilight. I opened my curtains, and looked out at the sunset. The sky was almost completely blue and purple, while only a bit of light shone on the sky now. It was miraculous…and odd. Sunsets didn't look like that, they were supposed to have pink in them. Something strange was going on, something strange—

"Mimi!" Jack said, startling me. I had been too caught up in my thoughts. I turned towards him, drawing the curtains as I did. I padded a long my white carpet, my heel catching the threads of its cropped hair. "You were yelling at me to go, now it's my turn," Jack said, his face turning light and happy. I smiled at his lame joke, picked up my small silver clutch that rested on my white bureau.

We proceeded to the town car, where he opened the door for me, and I slid into the other side. I wanted to talk to Jack, I did, but I needed to think. A blue twilight? No, not possible. There was supposed to be pink and light blue in a sunset, there had to be a balance of both. One could not be without the other. They were at opposite ends of the spectrum…

I inhaled sharply. Jack turned his head to me to check if I was all right. I simply nodded, looking out the town car window at the now dark night. There was an unbalance now, wasn't there? Someone here that shouldn't be? _Like the blood_…I thought, and then realized that Jack had been listening to me the whole time.

"Did you hear all of that?" I asked, feeling slightly violated. Jack had been listening when he shouldn't have been.

Jack nodded. "Well, I was minding my own business when I caught onto the blue twilight thing. What do you mean?" He asked, his sweet face turning to mine. I frowned for a second. I really didn't know what I was talking about, but I had a suspicion.

"I think the Blood is causing a disturbance here. I think he's bringing something here he shouldn't be," I said, looking at Jack. Usually I wasn't one to think of these things, but I knew something was wrong here. And I wanted to fight for the Blue Bloods. Long ago, I could've been a Silver Blood. But I chose to stay a Blue Blood, and they were the people I fought for. I knew the Blood would ruin things. That inconsiderate imbecile. Everywhere they go they completely ruin things.

"That could be. Were opposites. We cannot be near each other. Our two species are like magnets toward each other." I nodded, knowing the truth of his words. We were created that way. How did the Blood species even arrive on earth? I shook my head. If he came tonight…i shivered. If any of the Bloods came tonight, everything would be ruined. _Everything_.


End file.
